Main Page
Welcome to the Fakemon FireRed Wikia This wiki will mainly contain info on the Fakemon found in the ROM Hack, Fakemon FireRed. * Download Link (.ips patch) - FireRed (U) v1.0. '(I think that's the version I've been using, at least) * 'Download Link (.ips patch) - FireRed (U) v1.1. ** The current release is complete-ish up until Lavender Town. ** This means that a lot of fakemon and info featured on this wiki will not correspond with the current release, because I'll be updating the wiki while I work on the hack myself. * [[List of Fakemon|'Here's a full list of every Fakemon in the hack, arguably this wiki's main feature.']] (Sorry, I haven't figured out the sweet layout of Bulbapedia yet) Feel free to check out my first project, Pekin's Ruby Hack. It's dead now, in favor of this project, but unlike this project, it's at least finished and playable. Fakemon FireRed Fakemon FireRed is a ROM Hack of Pokémon FireRed that I'm working on. As of the current release it's basically an early alpha, I guess, but eventually, the game will be FireRed, but only with Fakemon. And with a bunch of other features. Features so far: * The Physical/Special Split including visual indicators. '''This was my nemesis working on my Ruby hack, never got it to work. I don't even want to talk about that. :( * '''The Fairy-type! * The Cosmic-type! '''Still working on a page for it. * '''The Digital-type! '''Still working on a page for it. * '''A ton of new moves. '''A lot of new moves from later generations, but also a few completely original ones, like Iron Leech, Acid Burn and Arctic Spear. I will probably make wiki pages for these moves. Eventually. Working on a page for those moves now. Not finished yet. * '''A ton of new abilities. '''No completely original abilities yet, but a lot of newer abilities like Technician, No Guard, Bulletproof and Skill Link are included in the hack. * '''A ton of new items. '''Stuff like Eviolite, Assault Vest and a couple others. A few completely original evolution stones are included, as well. * '''And of course, Fakemon. '''The game still has legit Pokémon, but the entire game up until entering Lavender Town should be completely free of any legit Pokémon - only Fakemon. I have edited a tiny bit of wild Pokémon data further into the game, but I haven't edited Trainer data any further into the game than that. * '''Running indoors! Obviously the best feature, I know. * A day/night system that (so far) is purely aesthetic. * The repel system of BW2. '''("The repel wore off, would you like to use another?" That thing.) '''Here are some of my goals for this hack: * Make the game consist of only Fakemon. Remove every single legit Pokémon. Possibly even the legendaries. This is the big one. The Fakemon will be overall much higher quality than in my previous hack, but I'm well aware that not every sprite is official Nintendo quality, and if Fakemon are not your thing, that's cool, then this hack probably isn't for you. * Expand on the Kanto region and add a "subplot". I want to add more maps to explore to the Kanto region and the Sevii Islands. These will ideally include a subplot that slowly plays out alongside the story of FireRed and eventually leads up to a bigger story that allows for some decent post-game content. I have some ideas, but that's all that is for now - ideas. It's in the (very) distant future. Useful links * [[List of Fakemon|'List of Fakemon']] * List of new moves * My first project: Pekin's Ruby Hack * DOWNLOAD LINK Here you can buy my stuff, because I'm broke and desperate Look, I'm not expecting a Fakemon-centered ROM Hack to gain fans dedicated enough to actually buy merchandise, but should any of you have enough money to spare and want to help me out, I'd be eternally grateful. Seriously, I'll put your name in the hack somewhere or something, we'll figure something out. You'll be my hero. What I've done is just modify a few sprites so that they'd look cool on shirts, notebooks or phone cases or whatever - in my opinion, anyway. I'll make other designs eventually, I don't have a lot of stuff up as of writing this. Then I put my stuff on redbubble, just because it's easy, and that's where you can buy it, and I gain a few dollars (or euros, actually, I guess) for everything you buy. Really helps towards me not having to sell my computer and give up the hack. (I'm not really gonna sell my computer, don't worry, but money is tight af) Here is a link to where you can find my stuff. Here you can contact me on reddit if you have a request for a Fakemon that you want me to make a design for, or if you wanna ask me about anything, really. Or if you just wanna tell me I'm a bit of a tool, feel free. I realize this is super weird, but a patreon for a rom hack seemed even more lame, so this is where I arrived at - at least with this you get more than just empty promises for your money. And it's not like I'm super lazy about it, either, I try to make the designs look at least a little cool. Figured it was worth a shot, even if I don't make a single cent off of it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse